


A Stone Cold Sanctuary

by witapepsi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cold, Gen, Humor, WWE - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witapepsi/pseuds/witapepsi
Summary: Steve Austin lost his car keys.





	A Stone Cold Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote from 2012 on New Years Eve.

Stone Cold Steve Austin had just gotten done with an intense wrestling match. His body is still sweaty, he smells gross. "All of this goddamn sweat on me is gonna make me freeze out here," he whispers. His breath could be seen each time he spoke a word.

Stone Cold Steve Austin reached into his coat pocket to grab his car keys as he quickly walked to his Ford Fiesta in the parking garage. Checking both pockets, the keys were nowhere to be found. "Where the heck are my car keys? I couldn't have left them back in the changing room."

Going to turn around, Stone Cold hears a metal jingle, similar to the sound his keys make when he shakes them. "Are you looking for these, ya dingus?!" said a mysterious voice up above him. Someone on the other level had stolen Stone Cold Steve Austin's keys. "Hulk Hogan, is that you?" Steve Austin yells.

After about 10 seconds of no answer, his keys are thrown down onto his floor. "Whatever… Thanks, man!" Steve hurries to his keys, located on the other side of the parking garage. When he reaches them, he picks them up, but he notices the car key had been taken off.   
"Where the hell is my car key?!"   
"I don't know, man, I just found them on the floor in the elevator," said the man upstairs.

Stone Cold Steve Austin runs to the entrance door to the parking garage, but the door had locked. "I can't get in!" Steve Austin banged on the door as hard as he can. The sound of a car engine turning on came from upstairs, meaning the man couldn't hear him. Stone Cold Steve Austin was locked in a parking garage, with no way home. The temperature outside was -5 degrees.

10 minutes later, the sweat on Stone Cold Steve Austin's body had frozen and now he had become stone cold. Steve Austin had froze.


End file.
